Outrider-class transport ship
|fuel= |shields= |hull=*Heat-refractive coating *68cm type-A titanium alloy plating *Thermal insulation tiles *Shock-absorbing plates |decks=7 decks |armament=*M488 50mm point-defense guns (6) *155mm (2) *RIG-007 SABRE Directed Pulse Laser |other systems=* -compatible interface *Long-range heat emission sensors * |complement=*Class-3 cryonic personnel suspension chambers (48) *Model 2 enclosed mid-bulk lifeboats (8) * or (1) |crew capacity=8-48 ship personnel (12 officers, 36 non-essentials) |passenger capacity=Dependent on vacancies |eras=* * |used from= - |affiliation= }} The Outrider-class transport ship is a light multipurpose transport boat class produced by Concord Shipyards. It is an unremarkable series of transport vessels, considering the model's uninspired, crude-design, and proficiency in only two fields: the mining of metal ores from asteroids and salvaging resources from shipwrecks. It saw a brief period where it was distributed on the civilian market before being recalled for a number of consumer product safety violations. Some 300 ships of the line were produced before its production ceased. Despite their rarity, some of these ships are still in existence. Many of them have long since been acquired and repurposed by smugglers, pirates and mercenaries. To such criminals, not only do they go cheap on the black market, but they serve their purpose well. They are easily disguised as run-of-the-mill mining vessels, serving their crew well during ambushes and permitting them to be overlooked by the authorities. Hull The Outrider-class transport ship's external layout is very baseline and straight to the point. The ships exterior hull is composed of 35 centimeter-thick titanium alloy armour platting, cushioned by a layer of thermal insulation tiles and underlying shock-absorbing plates in most spots. As a precautionary measure for any mining vessel, window fixtures were used sparingly, and were often protected by titanium plating on all sides. In addition, low signature radius adds a layer of defense to the Outrider‘s already decent plating. Its two lateral 'arms' are its most protrusive features. Interior layout Command deck The command deck is the equivalent to an operations center or a command center onboard a space station. Located in the lower-portion of the vessel's bow, the Outrider-class' command deck is where all of the ship's operations are supervised, ranging from vessel course control to tactical systems. Amongst the smallest chambers on the command deck, the cockpit is the ship's primary controls center. Located at the front of the cockpit is the helm. At the helm, the pilot is capable of maneuvering the vessel. An extra seat and control panel can be added for a co-pilot, although this is not featured in the Outrider-class by default. Connecting the cockpit to the bridge is a narrow walkway, leading up to a large, rectangular chamber, typically lined with eight command stations (more can be added, as they are highly configurable), with an even amount on each side. There are two varieties of these control stations, with the front-half containing mostly communications panels, and the rear-half with mostly operations panels. At a communications panel, one is capable of interfacing with a nearby vessel, most often as means of direct communication, although with the right tools, one can use this post to hack into the systems of another ship to an extent. Someone using an operations panel is presented with a large amount of statistics and data, often in the forms of complex graphs and charts. At the center of this arrangement, an open, cylindrical holotable with elevated seating for the captain makes up the combat information center, or CIC. From here, the captain can interface with most of the ship's systems, as well as the shipboard . A large sum of data is at the seated captain's fingertips. Multiple programs can be maintained simultaneously, all upfront or in separate tabs. For instance, the captain can monitor many of the ship's systems and receive tactical advice from the AI. Living quarters The living quarters for the crew are located near the top of the main mass of the ship, over the engineering bay and the main hangar. There are typically 12 cabins for the crew, each fitted with 2 berths on opposite sides, with a coffee table and chairs on each side. In cabins neighboring the outer-hull, narrow glass windows line the walls opposite to the cabin entrances. The largest room, usually used as the captain's suite, is situated at the rear-end of the corridor. The mess hall, or cafeteria, is situated at the other end of the hall, towards the front half of the ship. At the front end, a large, panoramic window overlooks the bow of the ship, and offers the largest view of space. The mess hall is often custom fitted with tables and a kitchen, but sometimes it isn't put into use at all. Medical bay One level below the mess hall is the medical bay. In the second and third generation Outrider''s, the medical bay is significantly larger. Considering the ship's adopted purposes as a mining vessel and shipwreck scavenger, however, this is understandable. The medical bay is the only portion of the ship that comes fully fitted with medical equipment, although equipment such as bandages and must be acquired separately. Engineering bay Hangar bay Gallery File:Outrider-class_blueprint.jpg|A side view of the second generation ''Outrider-class. File:First_generation_Outrider-class.png|An old, first generation Outrider-class vessel, heavily-modified by privateers. File:Third_generation_Outrider-class.png|The third generation Outrider-class vessel in its original color scheme. Category:Starships